Trapped in my Office
by i-love-svu
Summary: Grissom locks Catherine and Sara in Catherine's office to see if they can become friends. In the midst of being trapped in the room, the two become much more than friends. CS, femslash ahead


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.**

**Author's Note: I've finally recieved some time off from my job (shockingly, yes, I have a job) and am getting back into writing fanfics. Just another Cath/Sara drabble of sorts. Let me know what you think of it.

* * *

**

Of all the shitty things Grissom has ever done, this has to be the worst. Locking Sara and I in my office until he's sure that we're "friends". What the hell is he playing at?

"I really hate him right now," Sara spats angrily. "What gives him the right to lock _us_ in _your _office?"

"That's a good question." I flash her a grin as I sit down in the chair behind my desk. I notice her brief gap-toothed smile and how adorable she looks when she's pissed off. She looks indescribably cute. Who would've thought that I, Catherine Willows, would ever find my leggy brunette _female_ coworker attractive?

Her smile returning, Sara takes the seat in front of my desk. "So, Catherine, what is with this friends business? What does he hope to accomplish by doing this?"

I try to figure out what she's asking, but I'm too distracted by the look in her eyes. It's something I've never seen there before. Lust, perhaps? Nah, I'm getting my hopes up. But then again…

"Cath?" She raises her voice slightly to get my attention.

"Huh?"

"Enjoying La-La Land, are you?" Sara, the ever surprising one, ends her sentence with a laugh. Oh my God. To sound lovesick, her laugh has got to be the cutest thing ever.

A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth and I toss in a giggle. Shit. Now I'm giggling in front of her? Jesus, I'm worse than a teenager. I glance up at her and am shocked to see her unbuttoning her shirt.

"Sara!" I gasp. "What are you doing?"

She gives me a confused look, as if I'm crazy. From the way I'm acting, it really wouldn't surprise me if I was.

"It's fucking hot in here." As she slides the blue shirt off of her shoulders, I catch a glimpse of the skin she's exposed. Thank God I'm sitting down or my legs would've given out. "Turn the god damn heat down, Grissom!" She turns her head toward the door and yells at our supervisor. I don't think he's standing there but one can never tell when it comes to the semi-anti social Entomologist.

I can't help but to sneak another peak at her. Oh jeez, her bra. Good God, it is hot in here.

"Maybe he thinks we're too hostile to each other." Sara leans forward, giving me a rather lovely view of her cleavage.

"Hostile?" My voice is squeaky, and no matter how hard I try, it will not return to normal. Damn hormones. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sara giggling and I get the distinct impression that she's doing this just to torture me.

Time to play along. I take my shirt off too, slowly and seductively just as she did. She glances up and doesn't even attempt to hide the fact that she is checking me out. I'm shocked to say the least. Taking advantage of having her eyes on me, I walk to the closest window in my office and draw the blinds to keep any unwanted eyes from peering in.

"Yeah, it's really hot in here," I comment.

Considering that Grissom could walk in at any moment, this is extremely crazy of us. But the danger of knowing he could enter is part of what's making this all so fun. It must be my lucky day because the next thing I know, Sara has pinned me against the door to my office. The closeness of our bodies is enough to make my heart beat wildly. It gets better; her lips connect with mine and I'm lost in a sea of pleasure. She guides all of my movements and I don't protest. I'm smart enough to know that I should let this happen while she's willing to let it.

Just as things are starting to heat up, Grissom knocks on the door. "Are you two friends yet?"

Sara presses her index finger to my lips with a smile. "Yes."

"Are you ready to come out?"

"Give us a minute."

She waits until his departing footsteps are heard. Without any warning at all, she moves her knee upward until it hits my vastly overheated center. I gasp and arch my back, just as she moves away. As Sara begin to put her shirt back on, I give her a confused look and wonder why she's walking away now.

"Sorry to leave so quickly," She apologizes. "But this can't happen in your office."

I shift my gaze down to the floor. So I got my hopes up, thinking that she really wanted to do this and now she's changed her mind. Or so I think.

"It'd be more comfortable of we were at home, in your bed. I assume you'd enjoy that too? If we do this here, Greg'll here your moans and he will want every single detail. I don't think you want to explain that to him that I just finished fucking you on your desk, do you?"

My eyes widen as I look up at her. Damn. She's good.

"See you after shift." Her voice is sultry and I can't believe that just happened.

She exits my office, leaving me standing half naked by the door. Oh yes, Sara, you will see me after shift. Revenge sounds good right now. And as I start to redress, I can't help but think that Grissom should've locked us in my office a very long time ago.


End file.
